


a bit of a league of heroes thing

by magnificentbirb



Series: this song for you [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Park Jihoon Is Tired, Gen, In Which Villains Like To Banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbirb/pseuds/magnificentbirb
Summary: In which Seongwoo banters with supervillains, Daniel tries his best, and Jihoon just wants to have a nap.





	a bit of a league of heroes thing

**Author's Note:**

> help i've fallen into wanna one and i can't get up.
> 
> powers inspired by the art book and tweaked slightly to fit my needs. enjoy~!

Seongwoo knows the punch is going to hurt before it even lands. Knuckles smash into his jaw, snapping his head to the side, and he tastes blood; he must have bitten his tongue.

“ _Argh_ , damnit,” Seongwoo says, lifting a hand to his mouth. “Hang on, I think you might’ve chipped a tooth.”

“There’s no time to hang on,” snaps General Chaos, huge hands flexing at his sides. “We’re in the middle of a _fight_ , you idiot.”

“Now, see, that’s just mean.” Seongwoo starts to focus his power, centering himself. He can already feel his bones shifting beneath his skin, muscles growing and stretching. “There’s no need for name-calling, not when we’ve been such good enemies for so long.”

“I know you’re shifting,” General Chaos says, shoving Seongwoo roughly against the wall of the alleyway and pinning him there, hands digging into his shoulders. “Stop shifting while I’m trying to beat you up!”

Seongwoo bares his teeth, newly sharp and quickly becoming far too large for his mouth. “Yeah, I don’t think I will,” he says, and then he lets the transformation complete, all five foot ten inches of him replaced by a six-hundred-pound, snarling grizzly bear. He lashes out with one giant paw and catches General Chaos across the face, sending him skidding and swearing down the alleyway.

“Man, I _hate_ it when you do that!” General Chaos says, holding a hand to his bruised face, and Seongwoo roars back at him, falling forward onto all fours, ready to defend.

“Fine,” General Chaos says, staggering to his feet, “we’ll play it that way, then.” He holds his hands up in front of him, and suddenly he’s holding what could either be a very large gun or a rather small cannon. “Let’s see how you handle this, morph boy.”

_It’s the Shifter!_ Seongwoo yells back at him, but it comes out as a guttural roar, and then it doesn’t really matter anymore, because the cannon is now glowing and lets out a muffled _thud_ and the pressure in the alley changes ever so slightly, and then a beam of sparking light is shooting right towards Seongwoo’s face and _oh shit that’s new_ , he should probably— 

Something very cold and very solid catches Seongwoo beneath the belly, thrusting him into the air and out of the way of the cannon blast just as the blast rushes past him, singeing the fur on his paws. The force of the ice cold hit on his chest catches him so off guard that he ends up jolting his way out of bear form, coughing as the air is forced out of his lungs.

“Sorry, sorry!” An unfamiliar voice echoes through the alley from up above, presumably one of the nearby rooftops. “Are you okay? I know that was a bit rough, but he shot at you so quickly, I had to get you out of the way somehow.”

Seongwoo blinks stars out of his eyes, gasping breath back into his lungs. The icy shock of air just sets him off coughing again. _When the hell did it get so cold?_

He rolls onto his back, and it’s only then that he realizes he’s lying on top of a tall sheet of pure, steaming ice, which had apparently thrust him into the air and out of the reach of General Chaos’s cannon blast. He stares at the ice in dazed fascination and reaches out to press his hand against it, palm down, marveling at this perfect ice shelf in the middle of the city in mid-July. 

“Careful there,” says the unfamiliar voice, much closer now, and a gentle hand wraps around Seongwoo’s wrist, lifting his hand from the ice. “Don’t want to get frostbite.”

Seongwoo squints up at the figure hovering over him. The unfamiliar voice belongs to a broad-shouldered young man with light hair and a bright smile, whose forearms are laced with frost.

“Did you—this was you?” Seongwoo asks eloquently, trying to jerk a thumb at the ice and failing because the young man is still holding his wrist.

“Ah, yeah.” The young man scratches the back of his head nervously. “Sorry again. I really didn’t mean for it to hit you so hard, I just panicked. Are you okay?”

“I’m—yeah, I’ll be fine,” Seongwoo says, struggling to sit up. He can finally take deep breaths again, though there’s a bit of sharp pain accompanying them that he decides can wait until later, and his mind has recovered a bit from being forced so violently out of a transformation. “General Chaos must be getting antsy, though, so I should—”

“Oh, he’s not going anywhere,” the young man says, pointing down at the alleyway. Seongwoo follows his finger and sees a very large, shimmering icicle where General Chaos used to stand. If Seongwoo squints, he can just make out the very-large-gun-slash-rather-small-cannon trapped with its wielder inside the ice.

“Oh,” Seongwoo says. He clears his throat. “Huh. Well, uh. Good. Thanks.”

The young man beams at him and holds out a hand, which Seongwoo eyes distrustfully for a second before deciding oh, what the hell, and letting the young man tug him to his feet.

“My name is Daniel,” the young man says. “I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. You’re the Shifter, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Seongwoo rubs absently at the sore spot on his chest. Daniel notices, and his eyes go wide and sad and his entire being seems to droop like a scolded puppy, so Seongwoo stops, because it doesn’t really hurt that badly, and he’d rather have a couple of bruised ribs than a cannon-blasted hole in his face. “Thanks for the help, Daniel,” he says, mostly to stop the drooping. “I appreciate it. Really.”

Daniel’s entire face brightens once more. “No problem! I’m just glad I got here in time.” And then a large arm catches Seongwoo behind his knees while another wraps around his shoulders, and Seongwoo finds himself lifted into the air and cradled against Daniel’s chest like a child.

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait, what’re you doing?” Seongwoo asks, trying to shove himself away from Daniel, but the dude is as solid as a cinder block.

“You’re hurt,” Daniel says, blinking down at Seongwoo like this should be obvious. “I’m going to bring you to the hospital. You could have bruised ribs or something—”

“And whose fault is that?” Seongwoo snaps, but he regrets it as soon as Daniel droops again, puppy eyes going wide and sad. “No, sorry, no, I didn’t mean that, I’m grateful, really, I just—I’m not used to… this.” He gestures at himself, still cradled in Daniel’s arms. “You know. The manhandling. I’m usually the one doing this, you know?”

“Well this time I’m doing it, and I’m going to get you taken care of,” Daniel says. He steps over to the edge of the ice ledge, and just when Seongwoo is about to panic because _jesus christ that is a sheer drop down to concrete_ , a new sheet of ice appears beneath Daniel’s feet and forms a gentle slope to the ground, and Daniel slides smoothly down.

“So, uh.” Daniel pauses at the bottom of the slope, looking around. “I’m still pretty new to the city… where’s the closest hospital?”

Seongwoo barely resists dropping his face into his hands.

“Can you just—can I just—hold on a second.” Seongwoo fumbles for his phone, which is miraculously still tucked into the little pocket Minhyun insisted on sewing into his patrolling uniform, and speed dials 3.

The line catches after four rings, and a familiar voice says, “This better be good, I was napping.”

“Jihoonie!” Seongwoo whines, trying to make himself sound as pathetic as possible. He hears Daniel let out a quiet snort of surprise above him, but he ignores it. “Jihoonie, I’m hurt, please help me.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “Are you actually hurt? Like, physically?”

“I think so.” 

Another pause. “How badly?”

“Bruised ribs, probably. Maybe cracked. Unclear. It hurts.” Seongwoo glances up at Daniel, who looks pained and very sorry. Seongwoo pats Daniel’s chest reassuringly, then briefly pulls the phone away from his ear, covering the mouthpiece with his palm. “Are your arms okay? You can put me down any time, you know.”

Daniel’s arms tighten slightly around Seongwoo. “I’m fine,” he says quickly, then jerks his chin at the phone. “Your friend?”

“Right, right.” Seongwoo brings the phone back to his ear, cajoling once again. “Jihoonie, are you free? Can you heal me please?”

Jihoon sighs. “Yeah, I suppose so. Come on over, you know the building code.”

“Jihoonie, you’re the best, thank you,” Seongwoo coos, and then hangs up.

“Your friend is a healer?” Daniel asks.

“Yeah, he’s a peach.” Seongwoo pauses. “Look, are you really not going to put me down?”

“Ah,” Daniel says, cheeks a bit red. “Yeah, sorry. Here.” He carefully sets Seongwoo on his feet, and Seongwoo tries not to shiver once he steps away from the solid warmth of Daniel’s chest. The ice filling the alleyway is a bit chilly, sure, but it’s fine; Seongwoo is definitely not suddenly a bit cold.

“Well, I’m gonna head out,” Seongwoo says. He rubs the back of his neck, trying not to look directly at Daniel’s sad puppy eyes. They’re too powerful; Seongwoo thinks they could probably be considered a superpower in their own right. “Thanks for your help, Daniel. It was good to meet you.” 

“You, too,” Daniel says, and he says it so damn earnestly and dejectedly that Seongwoo sighs as he turns away, waving a hand over his shoulder.

He makes it about six steps down the alleyway before he stops, hands curling into fists at his sides. Guilt itches at his stomach, making him turn around. Daniel hasn’t moved an inch; he’s staring down at his sneakers, scuffing a toe against the frosty pavement.

Seongwoo takes a deep breath, ignoring the twinge of pain in his ribs, and glances helplessly up at the sky.

“I can’t believe this,” he mutters, and then calls down the alleyway, loud enough for Daniel to hear, but hopefully not loud enough for any other nosy bystanders, “Look, I’m… My real name is Seongwoo.” Daniel perks up as soon as he hears Seongwoo’s voice, and he looks so warily hopeful that Seongwoo kind of wants to bundle him into a hug. “My friends and I have a bit of a league of heroes thing going on here, and you...” Seongwoo trails off, waving a hand vaguely at Daniel. “You seem to… fit. With us. Do you, uh… want to meet them?”

Daniel’s entire face lights up, and Seongwoo stubbornly refuses to acknowledge the way that smile makes his heart skip. _Stupid bruised heart_ , he thinks as Daniel beams at him. _Jihoon will get you all fixed up._

“I’d love to,” Daniel says, already hurrying to catch up, and Seongwoo can’t help but smile back at him; turns out Daniel’s smile could also probably be considered a superpower.

“All right, then, let’s go.” He claps a hand on Daniel’s shoulder as soon as Daniel is within reach, and the kid looks like he’s on cloud nine. “Welcome to town, ice boy,” Seongwoo says, and there might even be a part of him—not a bruised part, but an actual, deep down, grateful and already weirdly fond part—that actually means it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm contemplating adding more to this particular AU, because YAY SUPERPOWERS, but for now, this is going to be the start of a series of little ongniel fics, just to get me back into the swing of writing things.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
